


It Starts With A Toothbrush…

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Ianto realises something that surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With A Toothbrush…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardisjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/gifts).



> Blame this on Brad Paisley’s song ‘Toothbrush’. The idea just popped into my head while I was listening to it. I kinda wish that would happen to me more often.

Ianto stared at what sat beside his bathroom sink; where once there had been a single toothbrush, now there were two. The odd thing was, he couldn’t remember when he’d first seen that extra toothbrush sitting there. He knew he _had_ noticed it before, on quite a few occasions, but its significance had never really registered until now.

“Jack?”

Jack’s head popped around the half-open bathroom door.

“You called? Everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. A thought just struck me; when did we start living together?”

“What? We’re not living together.” There was silence for a moment, then… “Are we?”

“You tell me. Your toothbrush is here. Your razor and hair gel are in the cupboard next to mine, your shampoo’s in the shower. When did you last spend the night at the Hub?”

Jack thought hard, scratching his head.

“I don’t remember.”

“Neither do I.”

“So, we’re living together?”

“Looks that way.”

Jack studied Ianto’s face, trying to gauge his thoughts on the subject. It was impossible; his expression was completely unreadable.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Ianto quirked a wry smile.

“Well, at least it saves me having to ask if you’ll move in with me.”

Jack grinned.

“There’s that. So, living together! Should we tell the team?”

“Nah, let’s see how long it takes for them to work it out.”

“We don’t even know how long it took us!”

“No, we don’t. Not that it matters, just means we have one less ‘anniversary’ to remember.”

“Good point. Well, if we’re living together, maybe I should start making myself useful around the house. Why don’t I make the bed while you make the coffee?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

And just like that, they were officially living together. Ianto smiled as he headed for the kitchen. He hadn’t expected reaching this stage of his relationship with Jack to be so completely stress-free. Now he just had to figure out a way to break the news to Rhi…

 

The End


End file.
